50 prompts, 50 sentences Takumi and Gii
by armee
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 sentences for Takumi and Gii. Mentions of Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji, Sachi, Toshihisa. A drabble of sorts.
1. version 1

**Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for reading this humble piece! I hope it meets your standards. Originally posted in my LJ account.**

#01 - Motion

Whenever they ride the train, Takumi gets motion sickness that Gii took it upon himself to always hold him close until the ride is over.

#02 - Cool

Gii shivers when he remembers that one morning he refused to wake up and Takumi poured ice cold water over him.

#03 - Young

Takumi found Gii on a bench drawing a chibi version of him and can't help but giggle on how cute Gii really is.

#04 - Last

They argued over who should get the last piece of pie so fiercely they didn't even notice Akaike-kun aleady took it.

#05 - Wrong

Takumi found it so cute that he couldn't make himself say that Gii misspelled his own name in Japanese.

#06 - Gentle

"I'm not a baby, Gii, so please" he said, when Gii holds him like he'd break when he only got a papercut.

#07 - One

Their first anniversary came, with Gii being indifferent and Takumi slamming the door on his face.

#08 - Thousand

Gii was never fond of folding cranes but when Takumi asked, he can't even say no and just smiled.

#09 - King

The crowns on their heads weren't the reasons they were so happy, it was because for the first time, the eyes that look upon them were full of love and understanding as they smile and hold each other under the spotlight.

#10 - Learn

Japanese was never Gii's weakness but he couldn't stop pretending, not when Takumi's so eager to teach him.

#11 - Blur

As he opens his eyes that morning, he sees Takumi beside him, perfect as ever even when his vision is still a bit fuzzy from sleep.

#12 - Wait

Takumi sits at the bus stop, hoping for Gii to turn up sooner or they'd miss the bus to town for their date.

#13 - Change

One time Takumi's clothes were all still wet he ended up wearing one of Gii's shirts; it never did go back to Gii's closet.

#14 - Command

Gii always get shivers down his spine whenever Takumi uses that tone because it is so damn sexy.

#15 - Hold

Takumi mentioned to Gii one time that he missed intertwining their fingers under the desk in class and after that, Gii always did whenever they're in his room.

#16 - Need

They cry out each other's name as they collapse on top of the other and drift off to sleep in each other's arms with contented smiles on their faces.

#17 - Vision

Takumi never did understand why Gii needs glasses when his eyesight is perfect but he's thankful that whenever they're alone, Gii never wears them.

#18 - Attention

The freshmen's "Saki senpai" never gets Gii's ears perk up more than a simple "Gii" from Takumi ever could.

#19 - Soul

Takumi's innocence shines through when he smiles and his eyes have that sparkle with so much happiness and love for Gii.

#20 - Picture

Gii gets jealous over Sachi's picture Takumi treasures so much that he doesn't notice his picture is also attached on the backside.

#21 - Fool

The violin has always been Takumi's passion and when he had let it go, he regretted it so much until Gii pushed him to playing it again.

#22 - Mad

They don't speak for hours on end until Akaike told them how ridiculous it is to fight over which bed they would use to sleep on that night.

#23 - Child

Gii's playfulness would always make Takumi smile whenever he feels lonely and is on the verge of crying.

#24 - Now

Takumi's phobia had been an obstacle in their relationship but as Gii had been waiting for him to open up, he's happy how things turned up.

#25 - Shadow

The past that Takumi dreaded on ruining their relationship doesn't matter to Gii as he loved Takumi, the real Takumi.

#26 - Goodbye

As they pack their bags, they can't help but feel a little sad to leave the place that brought them together and where they experienced so many things.

#27 - Hide

The greenhouse was their secret meeting place whenever it was too unbearable not to see each other and they share a kiss or a hug away from the prying eyes of others.

#28 - Fortune

He had a pretty good idea about it but still, Takumi's eyes widen as he looks at Gii's bank account and realizes just how rich his boyfriend really is.

#29 - Safe

Misu paces back and forth until Gii comes into their room and looks at Takumi's sleeping form as relief washes over him.

#30 - Ghost

Gii pretended to be a ghost once with a blanket and a flashlight just to scare Takumi; he ended up with a bump on his head that night.

#31 - Book

Takumi tried to read one of Gii's business management books only to find Gii's bookmark is a stolen picture of them, sharing a kiss.

#32 - Eye

He peeks at Takumi's notebook to find scribbles of his name and he can't help but smile at this as he writes Takumi's name all over his notebook too.

#33 - Never

"Never", Gii whispers to him as he answers Takumi on whether he'd leave him now that he knows the truth.

#34 - Sing

Takumi closes his eyes as Gii lulls him to sleep with a song that only Takumi would ever hear.

#35 - Sudden

Gii bursts in to drag Takumi out of class the moment he knew all freshmen had a trip out of school and that they could be together outside of Gii's room even just for that day.

#36 - Stop

As they curl up beside each other to watch a movie, they would always end up not watching it for they'd watch each other's faces instead.

#37 - Time

It's almost over now, hanging out with their friends and experiencing different things but they know that graduating doesn't mean the friendship also ends.

#38 - Wash Takumi blushes as he accidentally pulled out Gii's underwear when he was going through their laundry.

#39 - Torn "Stay away from me!", Takumi said after he hears Gii tell him those words and he can't help but slam the door, feeling broken and betrayed.

#40 - History

It was always a fun time in class for Takumi when the teacher asks Gii about a certain topic to embarrass him and ends up looking like a fool himself.

#41 - Power

Gii was about to beat Takumi's high score when all lights went out and he curses like there's no tomorrow.

#42 - Bother

"I'm not one to stick my nose into other people's love affairs" Gii says but later on goes back on his words as he subtly helps Misu sort out his feelings for Shingyouji.

#43 - God

Takumi walked into the chapel to pray and ask if everything would be all right only to find Gii was also there praying.

#44 - Wall

Gii pushed him up the wall as they kiss each other with such a force that their lips got swollen for hours.

#45 - Naked

He doesn't mind when its cold outside and he's shivering because he knows that Gii is there to hold him under the blanket.

#46 - Drive

"Left! Left, Takumi, left!" Gii screams as he grabs the steering wheel from Takumi before they'd end up crashing the car.

#47 - Harm

Gii fumes in anger after knowing Takumi's encounter with two freshmen, even ready to punch them had it not been for Takumi stopping him with a kiss.

#48 - Precious

As Gii slips the ring on Takumi's finger, he can't help but shed tears of happiness now that their promise had been kept.

#49 - Hunger

They pass by each other in the hallways, knowing how one yearns for the other's company even without any eye contact.

#50 - Believe

It was the last day before graduation so Gii took off his glasses, ran his fingers through his hair a few times, went to search for Takumi and kissed him in front of the whole student body.

~end~

**Comments/Reviews are welcome!  
And thank you once again for reading!**


	2. version 2

**Author's Notes: Here is version 2 of 50 prompts, 50 sentences. A different set of prompts and this would be the last 50 prompts I will do. I have started the one-shot that I've planned a few weeks ago. Hope you enjoy them!**

**All the prompts were based off the manga, drama CDs and the movies of Takumi-kun series.**

#01 - Comfort

"Hey, Takumi? Lend me your lap. I want to rest a little" Gii said as he rested his head on Takumi's lap after eating and drifted off to sleep while Takumi lets him rest, even if it means skipping a few classes.

#02 - Kiss

Gii only planned to give him a peck on the lips; imagine his surprise when Takumi pulled in for something more and it lasted for hours.

#03 - Soft

Takumi brought up that Gii's hands were really soft before they went to sleep and found a big box full of lotion sent to their dorm room the next day.

#04 - Pain

Takumi was called a heartless, emotionless, uncaring weirdo during his first year and tears just started to fall realizing that he was once viewed that way.

#05 - Potatoes

"That's Gii and his black hole of a stomach for you" Takumi said, peeling all the ingredients Gii bought from the market that's enough for a family of six when it's only just for the two of them.

#06 - Rain

Takumi appreciates it whenever Gii holds him closer than usual when the air turns cold and it starts to pour outside.

#07 - Chocolate

"Gii,Gii,Giiiii. Neeeee Giiiiiiiiii" Takumi jumped up and down on the bed like a child while Gii reads his book, smiling now and then as he looks at Takumi, still in his sugar rush.

#08 - Happiness

"That was the first time you called me Gii. Thank you, Takumi. Goodnight" Gii said, sleeping with a goofy smile on his face that first night together as roommates.

#09 - Telephone

"Gii, although I like you calling me all the time, our bill's going up. I'm being scolded at home" Takumi told Gii once they returned to school, telling him off for calling and staying on the line for a good few hours every night.

#10 - Ears

"I care" Gii whispered to Takumi, when he said that he doesn't really care what people think of him but knowing that just this person does, makes Takumi's heart swell with joy.

#11 - Name

"He's Hayama Takumi, Giichi-kun" Sachi told Gii when he noticed him so enthralled while watching his fellow violinist on stage.

#12 - Sensual

Takumi has always felt special as he's only the one who witnesses how passionate Gii really is, both in love and bed.

#13 - Death

Gii can't help but feel frustrated as he looks at the plants he painstakingly grown for Takumi's birthday all withered now just because he went to another town for a couple of days and forgot to have someone water them in his place.

#14 - Sex

"Here Takumi. Remember to always be careful" Toshihisa whispered as he slipped Takumi a box of condoms, making Takumi blush a hundred shades of red.

#15 - Touch

"How can there be a guy in this world who can accept not touching the one he likes?!" Gii declared with a shout, frustrated that Takumi doesn't get it.

#16 - Weakness

_*sigh*_ _"This is going to take a while_" Akaike-kun thought as he put down the heavy box of party goods Gii brought from America while Takumi rambles on about his worries on his relationship with Gii.

#17 - Tears

Takumi could only look in amusement when Gii's eyes watered as he refused to accept help while peeling all the onions.

#18 - Speed

It's always a show for Takumi how Gii can take off his clothes in a blink of an eye when they're alone in his room.

#19 - Wind

Shingyouji considers asking Takumi for advice about getting Misu's attention as he looks at the couple sharing Gii's jacket in the cold, all snuggled up and smiling lovingly at each other.

#20 - Freedom

Takumi feels the urge to talk to Gii as he looks at the hoard of freshmen that never leaves his lover's side but dismisses it and walks away; they've already done this much, he can't back down now.

#21 - Life

Fixing his gaze at a baby across their table, Takumi smiles as he wonders if Gii's children would be as stubborn and persistent as he is.

#22 - Jealousy

"Hayama Takumi-kun, do you know how to write the word 'Jealousy'?" Gii teased as he watched Takumi glare at the freshmen who are members of the Gii fanclub.

#23 - Hands

Takumi was never fond of holding hands in public but when its Gii, he could always make an exception.

#24 - Taste

Takumi appreciates the effort but he can't eat the food Gii cooked; he doesn't want to die from food poisoning and feels really sorry to flush it down the toilet.

#25 - Devotion

Gii needs Takumi now more than ever, but he chooses to stay away to protect the one he loves most from the people who do not hesitate to trample on others to get what they want.

#26 - Forever

Everything started that moment the curry Takumi was eating went flying and Gii protected him from getting hit.

#27 - Blood

Seeing Takumi with all those wounds make Gii's blood boil; no one has the right to ever hurt Takumi, not even him.

#28 - Sickness

"I told you to stay in bed, didn't I, Gii-chi-sa-ma?" Takumi scolded Gii when he tried to put on his uniform eventhough he's with a flu and ended up sprawled on the floor.

#29 - Melody

Gii looks out the window overlooking the greenhouse where Takumi practices his violin as the sounds fill his room and the longing in his heart grows a bit more unbearable.

#30 - Star

Gii was everybody's favorite, but never did Takumi imagine that the popular guy would love him, the one that's full of faults.

#31 - Home

Golden Week is coming up; anxiousness takes over Takumi as it only means awkward conversations with his parents and days away from Gii.

#32 - Confusion

"Mou, Gii, how did you do it?" Takumi whined as he turned and turned and turned the rubiks cube while Gii only laughs at his side.

#33 - Fear

"Who could love Takumi? Don't make me laugh" said the voice inside Takumi's head, afraid that when Gii finds out about his past, he would lose the one he loves.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Gii sighs in defeat looking at Takumi and Toshihisa babble on about their favorite wizard, Harry Potter; they didn't even hear him say he brought home cakes.

#35 - Bonds

"You do know, right? Who I love the most. As long as you know that, it's enough" Gii said with a smile that threw all the doubts out of Takumi's mind.

#36 - Market

"Let's get this, that, this, oh! and that too" Gii said while dragging Takumi from aisle to aisle looking for things he thinks they need for an overnight stay at Takumi's house.

#37 - Technology

Gii nudges Takumi to eat something before he collapses; he's been on tumblr for almost 5 hours straight.

#38 - Gift

Takumi challenged Gii to buy something for Akaike-kun with only 1000 yen; he was so perplexed on what to buy he ended up empty-handed as he only used it for his cab ride.

#39 - Smile

Everyone never knew Takumi's face could beam like that and when everybody did, they tried to protect it no matter what.

#40 - Innocence

Akaike just chuckles from the side when Gii told some freshmen he can do anything; he can't help but remember that time when Gii put in too much detergent to the laundry and flooded the laundry room.

#41 - Completion

Hearing that shout from Takumi, Gii feels a burst of energy as he ran the remaining distance, feeling more like a winner not because of the race but because he finally got a confirmation of Takumi's love.

#42 - Clouds

Takumi has always felt tainted and that no one could ever accept his past but here comes Gii, who treasures him so much it hurts.

#43 - Sky

Gii can only watch as Takumi wallows in his pain, wishing somehow Takumi could see himself through Gii's eyes.

#44 - Heaven

Gii holds Takumi as he whispered in his ear, "Don't you worry, you'll always be safe in my arms", making sure Takumi comprehends it this time.

#45 - Hell

He doesn't want to go back to being his old self; he holds himself to stay strong, not only for himself but also for everyone else around him especially Gii.

#46 - Sun

Without knowing, Takumi gave Gii's heart the reason to beat again, that fated day he saw him play the violin onstage.

#47 - Moon

Gii struggles to remember his dream after Akaike wakes him up, but he is quite sure it was really awesome even if its now all a blur.

#48 - Waves

Takumi knew that Gii didn't know how to play the guitar but seeing him playing one for him right now is so breathtaking there's tears in his eyes.

#49 - Hair

Takumi's world was in black and white before but now that Gii's around, everything seems brighter than they used to be.

#50 - Supernova

When a star dies, it shines even more; with that in mind, Gii is assured that this bump in their relationship will make them stronger.


	3. version 3

**Author's Notes: It's me again! Yes, I did mention that the previous chapter would be the last. But I'm sorry, I really couldn't help myself. I just had to get this out of my system. I hope you'd like it! Reviews at the end are greatly appreciated! And enjoy this one! Now on to the prompts.**

**All the prompts were based off the manga, drama CDs and the movies of Takumi-kun series. **

#01 - Ring

"Hayama Takumi-san, there's a phone call for you" was broadcasted throughout the dorm that afternoon and Takumi wondered who would be calling him as he walked out of his room.

#02 - Hero

Takumi will never forget the curry incident when Gii shielded him with his own body like a knight in shining armor.

#03 - Memory

The first kiss they shared in the music hall was the first time in a long while Takumi was intimate with another; it had always baffled him how he let Gii kiss him that night.

#04 - Box

"Delivery for Hayama Takumi?" Gii answered the door and wondered what was inside the package when he hears Takumi's hurried steps, snatching the package off his hands without saying anything and running inside his room, leaving Gii confused.

#05 - Run

Gii dashes out the room, logic out of the window as he decided not to wait for a cab and ran all the way to the train station where Takumi was waiting for him to turn up.

#06 - Hurricane

Takumi's world turned upside down when he heard what Gii had to say, he doesn't want to believe it so instead of hearing the rest, he stood up, slammed the door shut and ran all the way down with tears in his eyes.

#07 - Wings

"You know I will always support you, Takumi" Gii offered a smile as he handed Takumi his application to the music school he wanted to go to.

#08 - Cold

Gii wears the scarf Takumi gave him for Christmas when he went to New York for winter break; at least he got something to hold on to when oceans separate them and he misses holding Takumi.

#09 - Red

"I wonder what kind of flowers I'll give to him this time" Gii wondered out loud when he saw Takumi admiring the roses in the greenhouse and took off to order the same flowers that brought a smile to Takumi's face.

#10 - Drink

Gii never gets drunk as he can handle alcohol very well but he didn't expect Takumi to be more tolerant to alcohol as Takumi half carries his drunk ass to their room.

#11 - Midnight

"What have you been up to again, Gii-sensei?" Akaike asked, letting Gii in the dorm again at this late hour while he dusted off all the snow on his hair and clothes.

#12 - Temptation

Gii stops himself from ravishing Takumi right then and there when he saw him biting his lips sexily (without a doubt unconsciously) as they pass by each other; with the freshmen tailing him, he can't do anything about it as he sighed and walked on.

#13 - View

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Takumi as he looked at the ocean overlooking the balcony; "Yes, yes it is" said Gii, as he looked at Takumi with those loving eyes.

#14 - Music

Takumi was curious as to what kind of music Gii usually listens to as he grabs his ipod and plays a random music from the playlist.

#15 - Silk

When Gii gets sick, his voice becomes husky and gets all emotional and depressed that Takumi takes care of him and try not to be too emotional and depressed himself.

#16 - Cover

"This is the nth time, Saki. Please try to control yourself next time" reminded Misu when Gii asked him to make up an excuse so Takumi can stay in his dorm room again.

#17 - Promise

"Gii, you're cruel" uttered Takumi while trying to hold back his tears after Akaike told him Gii's in the upcoming competition when he expected Gii to accompany him that Sunday as he promised the last time they talked.

#18 - Dream

Gii will never remember the whole of it, but he will never forget the smile Takumi had whilst looking at him, with air going through his hair and the sun shining down on him.

#19 - Candle

Takumi knew Gii was a bit of a romantic but never did he imagine Gii would be preparing this lovely dinner illuminated only by the light of the moon and a thousand lit candles all around them.

#20 - Talent

Sachi recognizes skill when he sees it and he sees it in Takumi, especially when he plays the violin for the one he loves the most.

#21 - Silence

It's deafening, the sound of nothing in their room after a fight and they don't speak to each other, trying hard not to speak as the fight may worsen if wrong words are spoken.

#22 - Journey

From an unlikeable freak to a guy with the lovely smile (though still has his 'my pace' attitude), Takumi has gone a long way not only thanks to a certain someone but also to the friends who helped him along the way becoming the person he is now.

#23 - Fire

Takumi breathes hard as he holds on to Shingyouji as Akaike sees in his eyes that he's not the same Takumi who had a phobia, now he is even more determined to help his friend because of his best friend's idiocy.

#24 - Strength

Misu knew he had to do something or Takumi will be pulled back to the darkness of his past once again; he saw that Takumi is trying so hard so he decided on what he needed to do as he knocks on Gii's door.

#25 - Mask

Adjusting his bag over his shoulder, he puts on an indifferent face again as he makes his way out of the dorms and into the classroom as the bell rings just in time for first period.

#26 - Ice

His hands are cold, as he was outside putting up the tree for Takumi and when he climbed up, Takumi held his hands, never letting go until they warmed up.

#27 - Fall

Colorful leaves are everywhere, as Takumi and Gii walk down their favorite path, hand-in-hand, just enjoying each other's company.

#28 - Forgotten

Toshihisa looks on, as Takumi and Gii walk side by side and it almost slipped his mind that a year ago, Takumi was living an unsocial recluse life.

#29 - Dance

He offers his hand, as the other boy takes it and sway their bodies to the music only their connected hearts could hear.

#30 - Body

Gii walks along the streets of New York when he sees the profile of someone he holds dear to his heart only to find that it's not really him; 'damn I miss him' he thought as he walks on, taking out his phone to call a certain someone.

#31 - Sacred

Takumi fidgets in his seat as he looks at the mirror for the hundredth time until Shingyouji shook his shoulders and said "Hayama-san, stop it, you look fine and I'm sure no matter what you wear, Gii-senpai loves you nonetheless" which brought Takumi to his senses.

#32 - Farewells

Takumi doesn't like days like these, when they need to pack their bags but are not going on the same destination and knowing that they'll be away from each other for a few weeks makes his heart hurt.

#33 - World

Misu looks on as Takumi and Gii walk away hand in hand, that all too familiar smirk graces his lips and walks on, making sure first that his pet is following.

#34 - Formal

Takumi fusses over his choice of clothes; he's only going to meet Gii's parents for the first time, not a big deal, right? *insert Takumi nervous laughter here*

#35 - Fever

After running around in the rain, Takumi catches a cold and is unable to move out of bed; he's thankful that Gii is taking care of him, not really minding now that he's sick.

#36 - Laugh

The movie they were watching was too funny that it reminded him of Gii from the first few weeks they met and he finds out that Gii had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

#37 - Lies

"It's not what you did Gii, but the way you did it that hurt me the most" Takumi said as he rested his head on his arms and cried ad Gii looked on, almost on the verge of crying as well.

#38 - Forever

"Don't lose your way, I'm always here with you and remember that I will never let you down" Gii tells him as he pulled him into a kiss that's full of love and passion.

#39 - Overwhelmed

"Gii, where are you taking me?" Takumi asked as Gii dragged him blindfolded into a room, revealing a room full of instruments and his violin waiting for him to play on a ministage; Takumi went speechless as he examined the instruments with a smug Gii by his side.

#40 - Whisper

Takumi's face is as red as a tomato after what Gii whispered in his ear; those things he mentioned was just too embarassing if anyone had heard it.

#41 - Wait

"It's almost time for the last train to arrive, will he make it?" Takumi looks up at the clock for the thousandth time that day, anxious if Gii would really turn up.

#42 - Talk

"That bastard" Akaike said as he slammed the register shut, now getting why Gii drastically changed over spring break and as he saw Takumi run down that stairs crying, he now knew his suspicions were right and ran after Takumi.

#43 - Search

It's been 2 hours since Gii started to look for his missing Business Management book and he's getting frustrated; his frustration disappeared, though, when he finds a sleeping Takumi sprawled on the library table with dictionaries, english-japanese translation notes and the book he's been looking for.

#44 - Hope

When Akaike heard about Gii's story about him confessing to Takumi, he told himself to at least talk to the guy to make up his mind if he returns the feelings; knowing Takumi, the guy would probably need a little push.

#45 - Eclipse

"Gii, look!" Takumi said as he pointed at the night sky, admiring the spectacle of the moon and the sun becoming one, just like them that fateful day they became roommates.

#46 - Gravity

Gii believes that no matter what the circumstances might have been, he'll be drawn to Takumi as he knew the boy way before they attended Shidou and had loved him ever since that recital happened

#47 - Highway

As they make their way to their new apartment, Takumi can't help but look back; Shidou Gakuen had been special as it was there that he met Gii but he's also going forward to their life together that he can't help but smile.

#48 - Unknown

Its always something new for Takumi whenever Gii plans something for their anniversary; the guy just never runs out of crazy ideas.

#49 - Lock

Gii was afraid to even get close to Takumi's unconscious body and just waited for said boy to wake up on his own to tell him they couldn't get out of the music hall.

#50 - Breathe

As they held each other's hands, they think about what life would have been if they haven't met, had Gii not attended Sachi's recital, had Takumi chosen a different school than Shidou, life would've been meaningless and basked in each other's presence as they drifted off to sleep.

~end~

**Comments and reviews are always welcome! Which ones you liked best or if you still want more of these prompts. Thank you very much again if you're reading this humble piece. ^_^ **

**You MAY hear more from me again soon. Let's see. : )**


End file.
